Episode 84
のダイスロール|type = Anime|airs = November 29, 2015 (Japanese) November 11, 2016 (English)|season = 2|duration = 24 minutes|op = Trump Card (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = Speaking (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 83|next = Episode 85|romaji =''Unmei no Daisurōru''|image = |englishtitle = A Plan and a Promise: Part 1}}"Dice Roll of Destiny" ( のダイスロール Unmei no Daisurōru), known as "A Plan and a Promise: Part 1" in the Dub version, is the eighty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis In the midst of Jean's plans unfolding, Yūgo and Serena's Duel begins. Yūgo is at first confused by the similarities in looks between Serena and his childhood friend Rin, however when he receives an attack from his opponent, he snaps out of it and gives his full for the Duel. However, when Yūgo launches his attack on Serena, something unexpected happens on the highway. Summary Vs. Serena.]] Yūya sits in his cell, begging Sora to take care of Yuzu. He asks for Yuzu to be safe, reassuring her that they'll definitely go home with everyone. Melissa's helicopter flies through the sky above the Duel Palace as she cries that it's finally time for the final match of the second round; vying for a spot in the top four are Yūgo and Serena. The crowd chant Serena's name, and the watching Jean-Michel Roget notes that in addition to Yūya and Sergey, Serena will play an important role; she will become the star of hope loved by both the Tops and the Commons. The crowd chants Yūgo's name as he pulls up to the starting line and removes his helmet. Yūgo muses that a fierce flame burns in his heart, an inferno as fiery as the crimson sun. He makes a promise to the sun with his burning heart; he'll win this Duel for both Rin and Yuzu in heaven. In an alleyway, Yuzu sneezes due to the mention of her name elsewhere and she wonders if she caught a bug. Melissa announces that Serena is entering the course, and the crowd chant her name as she brakes beside Yūgo. Seeing him looking at the sun, Serena asks him what he thinks he's doing, attracting his attention. Serena retracts her visor and she tells Yūgo that she's his opponent, and she warns him that ignoring his opponent is disrespectful behaviour for a Duelist. But Yūgo has dropped his helmet and he isn't listening; the moment he's seen that Serena resembles Rin his eyes have gone wide and his mouth has dropped open. He gasps Rin's name, much to Serena's surprise, and then he yells "RIIIIIN!" as he lunges forwards to hug Serena. Serena promptly knocks him into the sky, telling him to get lost, and Yūgo sails down to land on his D-Wheel, knocking it over. briefly sees Rin in the Riding Dueling outfit.]] She then realizes that Yūgo said, "Rin", who Yuzu mentioned that they resemble. As Yūgo lies sprawled on his D-Wheel, the crowd all ask him what he's doing and others tell him to leave his hands off Serena. He looks up and says Rin's name, and this time Serena clarifies that she's not Rin, her name is Serena. Yūgo briefly sees Rin in the Riding Dueling outfit that he gave Yuzu before the image fades. He closes his eyes and he murmurs that he sees, but he'd better check to make sure… .]] He leaps up in Serena's face and asks if she's sure that she isn't Rin. Serena promptly knocks Yūgo away again, snapping that he's too close. As soon as Yūgo lands, he springs up again to hug Serena, calling her "Rin" each time, and each time, Serena knocks him back. ("You're too loud! Shut up! Get away from me!") Melissa asks Yūgo how long he plans to keep this up; they're running out of time and he has to start his Duel with Serena. Her aide points to a sign, and Melissa realizes that they are already out of time, and she admits that in that case, they've kept the crowd waiting, but it's finally time for the start of the final Duel of the second round. She activates the Action Field, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over Accel", and the purple light suffuses the area and the Action Cards scatter. The D-Wheel deploy their Duel Disks and the system declares, "Duel Mode: On. Autopilot: Standby". Serena quickly retracts her visor and readies herself, and Yūgo lifts his head from his latest sprawled position and protests for them to wait a sec, zipping over to heave his D-Wheel upright. The countdown starts and Melissa declares "Riding Duel…Acceleration!" as Yūgo barely puts his visor down. They both start off, Serena ahead of Yūgo and both Duelists declare, "Duel!" imagines that both he and Rin are riding alongside one another.]] Melissa cries that Yūgo got off to a late start after all; will Serena pass the gates of the Duel Palace first and make the first move? Roget tells Serena that she must win this Duel by any means necessary, and he orders his staff to pay attention to the movements of Serena's D-Wheel. Yūgo catches up to Serena and he muses that just like Yuzu, Serena really looks like Rin. He thinks to himself that it's like he's having a Riding Duel with Rin right now and he once again imagines Serena as Rin, first with and then without her helmet. He muses that this was his and Rin's dream to Duel in front of a large crowd like this. Serena snaps him out of his daydreaming, telling him that it's gross to smile at someone while staring at them. She then admits that Yūgo's Duel against Sawatari was impressive, and she smiles and tells Yūgo to show her what he's got. Yūgo sees Rin tell him the same thing, and he immediately cries, "YAHOO!" in English and accelerates, much to Serena's surprise. Melissa declares that Yūgo has taken the lead, and she asks if he'll be the first out of the Duel Palace. And indeed Yūgo is, taking the first move. Yūgo declares his turn, and he Summons "Speedroid Den-Den Archduke", ending his turn. Serena asks if that was all; Summoning a 1200 ATK monster in Attack Position. What about Set cards, is Yūgo going easy on her? Yūgo freaks out and he looks at his hand. Serena isn't impressed, and she comments that Yūgo is far from what she expected…how disappointing. Serena accelerates forwards and she declares her turn and draws. She Summons "Moonlight Purple Butterfly", and then she activates the Magic Card, "Fusion". The mention of "Fusion" causes Yūgo to yell at her that he's Yūgo, not "Fusion", but Serena reacts even more fiercely, telling Yūgo to shove his nonsense down his throat and shut up while it's her turn. Distraction dealt with, Serena fuses "Moonlight Blue Cat" and "Moonlight White Rabbit" from her hand, and she chants, " Cat prowling in the azure darkness! Lively white rabbit illuminated by moonlight! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth! Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Melissa announces that Serena Fusion Summoned in an instant. Serena powerslides and she activates the effect of "Cat Dancer", Releasing another "Moonlight" monster in order to allow it to attack all of Yūgo's monsters twice this turn, much to Yūgo's shock. She Releases "Purple Butterfly", and "Cat Dancer's" sashes glow blue. Serena declares her Battle Phase, and Yūgo sees Rin do the same and he whispers her name. "Moonlight Cat Dancer" attacks "Den-Den Archduke", throwing her knives and reducing Yūgo to 2800 LP. Serena explains that the effect of "Cat Dancer" will prevent the destruction of the opposing monster by the first attack, and the watching Crow notes that while the first attack doesn't destroy the monster, the second will corner the opponent. Serena attacks again, and "Cat Dancer" attacks with "Full Moon Cresta", destroying "Den-Den Archduke" and reducing Yūgo to 1600 LP. Melissa declares that Yūgo took 2400 damage in an instant; Serena has cornered him with a brilliant first attack. The Tops are impressed by Serena, calling her dignified. The Commons cheer for both Serena and Yūgo, one man telling Yūgo to get his act together. scolded Yūgo.]] Yūgo admits to himself that Serena isn't half bad. He suddenly hears Rin's voice telling him to get it together, and he flashes back to watching the winners at the 9th Duel Festival, where Rin scolded him for being so quick to get in over his head. Yūgo, holding a pile of bath towels as a participation prize, covered his nearest ear as Rin warned him that it was a bad habit, and he should stop getting distracted and focus on winning. Yūgo protested that he knew, and that she was such a nag. In the present, Yūgo repeats those words softly, and he thanks Rin for bringing him back to his senses. Meanwhile, Yūya struggles with the door to his cell, but to no avail. He thinks to himself that there's always been a way out as he looks at his Deck, with "Timegazer Magician" on the top, and he muses that it's believing in his cards. Special Summons "Speedroid Beigomax".]] Serena ends her turn, and Yūgo declares that he made a promise, a promise to win the Friendship Cup, though right now he's making a pretty awkward impression, and Rin would berate him for sure. Serena notes that she sees, but she warns Yūgo that she'll settle the Duel on her next turn. Yūgo calmly notes that Serena is real confident, much to her surprise, and he comments that nothing is decided yet, so there's still a way to win. He warns her that when he's got it together, he's pretty strong. Declaring his turn and drawing a card, Yūgo Special Summons "Speedroid Beigomax" since he controls no monsters. Then he Normal Summons "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice", and he tunes the Level 3 "Beigomax" with the Level 1 "Red-Eyed Dice", and he chants, "Thousand-face possessing shadow of the labyrinth. ".]] With that sharp blade, render chaotic darkness! Synchro Summon! Level 4! High-Speedroid Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru!" Melissa cheers that Yūgo pulled off a splendid Synchro Summon, but Serena is more critical, noting that if Yūgo had Synchro Summoned at the beginning of the Duel then this would be more of a challenge, and she comments that Yūgo's Dueling is full of openings. Yūgo replies that Dueling isn't that straightforward, much to Serena's surprise. He admits that there's no doubt that Serena is strong, but her Dueling is too by the book; she thinks that she's won just by looking at the current field. A Duel won't follow a clear-cut path. Serena snaps that there's no winning without a logical strategy, and Yūgo asks her if she's sure about that, and Serena gasps. Yūgo declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Cat Dancer" with "Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru". "Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru" extends its wrist blade and sprints forwards as Yūgo activates its effect; once per turn when it battles a Special Summoned monsters, its ATK doubles, to 2600. Melissa declares that Yūgo is attacking and she wonders if he will destroy Serena's ace monster. In his office, Roget orders the course to be altered from point DD-05 to G-10, but transfer the data to Serena's D-Wheel before doing so. His staff comply, and alarms begin sounding, much to Serena's surprise. A voice declares, "Altering the course" and the front right face of the pillar extends, the ARC System barriers on the frontal road vanish and the frontal road itself retracts, while the new road materializes its barriers. Serena gasps that the course has changed as her D-Wheel safely carries her to the side. Unwarned, Yūgo is unable to decelerate fast enough, and he switches over to manual controls, powerslides, and manages to just stop himself from riding up the walls. Crow is shocked that the course changed just like that, and Melissa asks what's going on, protesting that she didn't hear about this. Roget smiles and he declares that it is one of the laws of the world; the situation will shift in favor of the strong. ".]] Serena spots the provided Action Card and she grabs and activates it, "Great Escape", ending the Battle Phase. "Cat Dancer" dodges the swipe from "Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru" and Yūgo admits that the effect of "Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru" ends with the Battle Phase. Melissa narrates that Serena managed to grab an Action Card thanks to the altered course to avoid a pinch. Yūgo notes that he said so, didn't he? The road will twist and turn just like that. He grins and admits that while he does say that, that was a close one. He Sets two cards and he ends his turn. Watching in the Capital Building, White Taki laughs and he notes that this must be Roget's doing to Reiji and Reira. In his office, Roget lifts his hand and he proclaims that the Duel is entirely in his hands. ".]] Yūgo and Serena pass through the Duel Palace, Yūgo's D-Wheel back on autopilot. Serena comments that it looks like it's over on her turn as she promised. Yūgo asks in surprise if Serena is still on about that, and he comments that Serena and Rin don't just look like one another, even their stubbornness is the same. Serena declares her turn and she draws, then she Summons "Moonlight Black Sheep". Next she activates another "Fusion", fusing "Cat Dancer" and "Black Sheep". She chants, "The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! The beautiful wild beast dancing under the moonlight! Swarm in the vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! Moonlight Panther Dancer!" Serena then activates the effect of "Black Sheep" from her Graveyard as it was used as Fusion Material, returning it to her hand. activates the effect of "Zuru", doubling its ATK.]] Then she declares her Battle Phase, attacking "Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru" with "Panther Dancer", and Melissa cries that the new monster has backed Yūgo into a corner as "Panther Dancer" launches a miniature black hole from its claws. Yūgo activates the effect of "Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru", doubling its ATK once per turn as it is battling a Special Summoned monster, and Melissa realizes that Yūgo doubled the ATK of "Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru" to reduce the damage. Serena comments that she expected that, and she explains that the effect of "Panther Dancer" allows it to attack all of her opponent's monsters twice. Yūgo is shocked to realise that "Panther Dancer" has the same effect as "Cat Dancer", and Serena adds that Yūgo's monster won't be destroyed by the first attack. Yūgo takes damage from the attack as it hits, reducing him to 1400 LP as Melissa notes, and Serena declares that the ATK of "Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru" will return to normal. Crow notes that "Panther Dancer" has 2800 ATK and he comments that it's over. Serena asks Yūgo if he has any last words, and Yūgo asks her to wait a second. As Melissa wonders if Yūgo has given up, Yūgo admits that this is bad and he'll really lose at this rate. He wonders what to do; and then he spots something in the distance. He cries that there's one, and he accelerates. Serena curses, realising that Yūgo has spotted an Action Card, as Melissa narrates. Roget orders the course to be altered from point ZL-02 to DM-01. Alarms blare out again, and the system declares, "Altering the course". Yūgo sees the wall ahead of him, and he asks what's going on as he barely careens around the corner, with Serena's D-Wheel coasting around safely. Crow is surprised that the course changed again and he wonders what's going on. Jack watches as Melissa cries that Yūgo failed to get an Action Card due to the altered course. White Taki laughs, and he comments to Reiji that it seems that the Duel is completely under Roget's control. Yūgo wonders if the course changing was planned, but he instead decides that the goddess of victory is leaving him in the lurch. He muses that since he can't grab Action Cards and only has 1400 LP, he guesses that it's over. He apologizes to Rin; he wasn't able to win. protests that the Duel isn't over yet.]] Then he hears Rin's voice asking him why he's getting so hung up on this. He remembers him and her in their nightwear having a tabletop Duel, and Rin commented that Yūgo really didn't know when to quit. It's the same no matter how much Yūgo thinks about it; she has him beat, so he should just give up. Yūgo protests that the Duel isn't over yet, and Rin admits that that's true, and that not knowing when to quit is Yūgo's biggest strength. Yūgo remembers the words, and Serena replies that she's done waiting, what about Yūgo? She attacks "Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru" with "Panther Dancer" and tells Yūgo to scatter as "Panther Dancer" extends her claws and charges. Yūgo mutters that he guesses that it's come to this. Muttering that here goes nothing, he activates the Trap Card "Re-Dice", choosing a Synchro Monster from his Extra Deck to activate it; and he chooses "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". As soon as he does, Yūya's Deck begins to glow. He shifts "Timegazer" aside to see the next card, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", and he gasps, "Odd-Eyes". needs to roll a 3 to Synchro Summon the Level 7 "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon".]] Back at the Duel, Yūgo explains that he negates the effect of the "Dice" monster, "Red-Eyed Dice" in his Graveyard and then he Special Summons it. He explains that its Level will become the same as the number rolled from "Re-Dice", and he will then be able to Synchro Summon the monster that he declared after the roll. "Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru" is Level 4, so to Synchro Summon the Level 7 "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", Yūgo will need to roll a 3. If he doesn't, all of the monsters that he controls will be destroyed. Serena is shocked at the risk that Yūgo is taking, and Crow comments in amusement that this is turning into quite the high-stakes match. Yūgo admits that he would use an Action Card to get out of this situation, but he'll try his luck since he can't. Serena derides a Duel based on luck as nothing but a game, and Yūgo replies that that's why it's fun; that's the real fun in Dueling. He thinks that it's up to the dice roll of destiny, and he tells it to go. The dice launches from the Trap Card, soaring through the air, and Yūgo and Serena watch as it slowly lands, bounces... " lands on 3.]] ...and it lands on 3, much to Serena's shock and Yūgo's glee. "Red-Eyed Dice" becomes Level 3, and Yūgo tunes the Level 4 "Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru" with the now-Level 3 "Red-Eyed Dice" and he chants, "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Melissa gasps that in place of the 1300 ATK "Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru", the 2500 ATK "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" has appeared on Yūgo's field. Serena notes that "Panther Dancer" still has the higher ATK, so Yūgo is still in trouble. Yūgo replies that they'll see about that; not knowing when to quit is one of his strong points. "Odd-Eyes" glows brightly, blotting out Yūya's vision. "Clear Wing" roars, and Yūgo looks up at it in shock. Yūya finds himself looking at the highway in the evening, and he looks up to see "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". Serena passes him, much to his surprise, and then he and Yūgo began to act and speak as one, as Yūgo declares "Let's go!", and then they both declare that the real fun is just getting started. Featured Duel Serena vs. Yūgo At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over Accel" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Riding Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yūgo Yūgo Normal Summons "Speedroid Den-Den Archduke" (CG Star 3/1200/600). Turn 2: Serena Serena Normal Summons "Moonlight Purple Butterfly" (CG Star 3/1000/1000). She activates "Fusion", fusing "Moonlight Blue Cat" and "Moonlight White Rabbit" from her hand to Fusion Summon "Moonlight Cat Dancer" (CG Star 7/2400/2000) in Attack Position. Her hand contains "Moonlight Black Sheep" and an unknown Trap Card. She then activates the effect of "Cat Dancer", Releasing a "Moonlight" monster to allow it to attack each monster her opponent controls twice each this turn, but the attacked monsters cannot be destroyed by battle during the first attack on each of them. She Releases "Purple Butterfly". "Cat Dancer" attacks "Archduke" (Yūgo: 4000 → 2800 LP). "Cat Dancer" attacks and destroys "Archduke" (Yūgo: 2800 → 1600 LP). Turn 3: Yūgo ".]] As he controls no monsters, Yūgo Special Summons "Speedroid Beigomax" (CG Star 3/1200/600) from his hand via its own effect. He then Normal Summons "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" (CG Star 1/100/100). Yūgo tunes the Level 3 "Beigomax" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Red-Eyed Dice" to Synchro Summon "High-Speedroid Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru" (CG Star 4/1300/1600) in Attack Position. "Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru" attacks "Cat Dancer", with Yūgo activating its effect: Once per turn when it battles an opponent's Special Summoned monster, its ATK is doubled ("Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru": 1300 → 2600). Serena finds and activates the Action Card, "Great Escape", which ends the Battle Phase, and returns the ATK of "Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru" to normal ("Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru": 2600 → 1300). Yūgo Sets two cards. Turn 4: Serena Serena Normal Summons "Moonlight Black Sheep" (CG Star 2/100/600). She activates "Fusion", fusing "Black Sheep" and "Cat Dancer" to Fusion Summon "Moonlight Panther Dancer" (CG Star 8/2800/2500) in Attack Position. Since "Black Sheep" was sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material, she activates its effect and returns it to her hand. Serena activates the effect of "Panther Dancer", allowing it to attack all monsters Yūgo controls twice each this turn, but the attacked monsters cannot be destroyed by battle during the first attack on each of them. "Panther Dancer" attacks "Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru" with it activating its effect, doubling its own ATK ("Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru": 1300 → 2600; Yūgo: 1600 → 1400 LP). The effect of "Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru" is over and its ATK returns to normal ("Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru": 1300 → 2600). Serena declares the second attack of "Panther Dancer" on "Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru", but Yūgo activates his face-down "Re-Dice", which allows him to choose 1 Synchro Monster in his Extra Deck and then roll a six-sided die and Special Summon 1 "Dice" Tuner monster from his Graveyard, with its effects negated, also its Level becomes the same as the result of the rolled die. Then, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon the chosen Synchro Monster, using Materials including the Special Summoned "Dice" Tuner monster. But if he could not Synchro Summon the chosen Synchro Monster, all monsters he controls are destroyed. Yūgo selects "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" from his Extra Deck and Special Summons "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" (CG Star 1/100/100) from the Graveyard, via the effect. Since the rolled die value is 3, "Red-Eyed Dice" Level changes to 3. Yūgo tunes the Level 4 "Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Red-Eyed Dice" to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000) in Attack Position, via the effect. ''Duel continues in the next episode''. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Serena Yūgo Yūya Sakaki Action Field Action Cards Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2